genjifandomcom-20200216-history
Taira Kiyomori
Taira Kiyomori (平清盛) is the leader of the Heishi clan. He's an Enemy boss and one of the main antagonists of Genji: Dawn of the Samurai, he is the third and penultimate boss of Chapter 3 and is overall the sixteenth and penultimate boss of the game. Appearance Kiyomori has a big and fat body with tanned skin. He's quite tall, about the same high as Kagekiyo, having small dark eyes, and bald. He wears white, brown traditional clothes with a long and big silk on the right side of his body, which has multiple embroidered traditional patterns on the surface. Personality Kiyomori is arrogant and ruthless to his subordinates and is also very greedy. He dreams of creating the strongest Amahagane so that he can rule the world using its power. Plot Chapter 1 After Nue was killed by Yoshitsune and Benkei at Myogyoji Temple, Kiyomori was seen in his palace, ordering Kagekiyo to kill Yoshitsune, Benkei and take back the Amahagane that they took from the Heishi. Then, upon hearing Taira Shoki Moritoshi was defeated at Gojo Bridge, Kiyomori was showed to be angry as he has lost 2 Amahaganae. Right after this, he ordered the Heishi troops to attack the Hermitage of the Tamayoribito in order to capture Shizuka, in order to make use of her Yosegane power. Near the end of the chapter, Kiyomori along with Kyuuyo was seen inside Rokuhara Palace waiting for Yoshitsune and Benkei. The two warriors fell for Kyuuyo's magic trick and were transported to a ring outside of the palace, where Kagekiyo has been waiting for them. Chapter 3 After Kyuuyo was able to cast a powerful spell that caues the whole area to crumble, Kiyomori was seen in his palace, the troops has captured Otohiko, but much to Kiyomori's suprised and delight, it turns out to be Lady Shizuka, after setting all of his Amagain and asking the wereabouts of Kagekiyo, he then ask Shizuka to combine the Amahagane for him, but Shizuka refused, for which Kiyomore then ask Kyuuyo to make her obey his quest, for which she place a spell on Shizuka that makes her combine all the Amahagane for him, creating a large pink colored Amahagane, when Yoshitsune and Benkei arrived, they were shooked to see a powerful Amagain and Lady Shizuka cursed, Kiyomori attemps to fight the two warriors with his combined Amahagane, but even he was not enough to defeat the two warriors, enrage he escaps with Lady Shizuka, after Yoshitsune fallows them to a palace like area, Kiyomori is seen with Kagekiyo, who in terms have gaven him the Amagain, which Lady Shizuka has combined to form a black colored Amagain, which is the most powerful Amagain, tho right before Kiyomori can get the cance to take th Amagain, Kagekiyo takes it, much to the sight anger and confusesion of Kiymori, tho after that Kagekiyo then slashs Kiyomori with has sword, taking out Kiyomori. Strategy Before the fight starts, Kiyomori will first created a large barrier around himself, for out most of the fight, Kiyomori use his combined Amahagin to cast a series of element attacks, he can launch a large pules of fire that will slowly home in on Yoshitsune or Benkei and will explode after a few seconds, which can be avoided by running away from it, can launch a set of fireballs that will home in on the Player, which can be avoided by doing a doudge with Yoshitsune, create ice pillars that comes out of the ground and cast lighting strikes, both of which can be avoided by simply running away from them, at times Kiyomori will use a force to push Yoshitsune or Benkei back, after losing one bar of his HP, Kiymori wll create a fire ring that will circle around Yoshitsune or Benkei and then close in on itself, which can be avoided by jumping out of the ring and fire\ing powerful laser that can peirce though blocks up to two times, after losing one more bar of hos HP Kiyomori will start fireing a barrage of lasers that can home in on the Player, he can even fire five of them in a row, he can also cast yellow colored ice that can obly be taking out by attacking it repetily. The strategy can go in two ways, the first of which is by attaking Kiyomori's barrier enough times before it explodes, or by using Kumi and reflecting the energy lasers fired by Kiyomori back at the barrier for it to also be destroyed, once the barrier is down, thats the Players' chance to deal damage to Kiyomori, tho Kiyomori will push Yoshitsune or Benkei back and regain his barrier after a few seconds, but otherwise, repeat that same strategy. Gallery Concept art(s) Kiyomori concept art.jpg Trivia *Kiyomori is the only Enemy Boss, and only character to be able to use 3 different elements at once in battles, mostly thanks to his combined Amahagane. *It is very possible to deal damage to Kiyomori at the very start of the fight if the Player is quick enough. Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Heishi Category:Enemy bosses